


On Your Left

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And he's a huge Star Wars fan, Crack, Crack Crossover, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fix-It, Gen, Peter Parker Can't Keep Secrets, So yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: For the final battle against Thanos, Doctor Strange needed all the help he could get.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Stephen Strange, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Hardcase & Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase & CT-5597 | Jesse, Peter Parker & Ahsoka Tano, Peter Parker & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 31
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. I don't own any properties of Star Wars or Marvel.

Ahsoka flopped down onto her bed.

“I’m so bored, Master!” she whined.

Anakin looked up from the article he was reading. “Calm down, Snips. We’ll be home soon. Just get some rest.”

He watched as Ahsoka stretched out on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Three seconds later, she rolled onto her side. After another ten seconds or so, she shifted onto her stomach.

“Okay, can you stop moving?” Anakin groaned.

“Stop looking at me when I’m trying to sleep!” she demanded, curling into a ball and hiding her head under the blanket.

“Sorry,” Anakin muttered. “Here, is this better?” He flicked his hand to turn off the lights and went back to his article.

Eventually, Anakin heard Ahsoka moving again. As he looked up, she poked her head out from the blanket. “Whatcha reading about?” she asked.

“Stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“Stuff.”

“Can you read it to me?”

“You’ll get even more bored.”

“Am I interrupting something?” a third voice chimed in. It was a male voice, calm and composed.

Anakin dropped his datapad and leaped to his feet, lightsaber flying to his hand. Ahsoka threw her blanket off and towards the voice, summoning her own lightsabers. In order to avoid showing their location, neither Anakin nor Ahsoka ignited their blades.

“Here,” said the voice.

A second later, the lights came on, revealing the voice’s owner.

He was a human man, about the same height as Anakin, with piercing gray eyes and black hair with streaks of silver. He wore blue robes and a red cloak trimmed with gold. One hand was on the light switch, which he had evidently just flipped. The other held Ahsoka’s blanket.

“I believe this belongs to you,” the man said, taking a step forward and holding the blanket out to Ahsoka.

In response, she ignited her shoto and pointed it at him. “Who are you?” she growled.

“I am Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts. I need your help.”

“How did you get here?” Anakin asked.

“Made a portal.”

“Why should I believe you?” Anakin snarled, moving his lightsaber ever closer to Strange’s throat.

Strange reached into his belt and pulled an object out from it. It appeared to be two rings attached together. Strange slipped his pointer and middle fingers into the rings and spun his arm in circles in front of him. A spinning, glowing golden ring appeared, and Strange tossed Ahsoka’s blanket through it.

There was a soft _thump_ as the blanket somehow landed on Ahsoka’s bed.

Strange swung his arm in a circle, and the portal closed in on itself, disappearing.

“Okay, portals. Not the craziest thing ever,” Anakin muttered.

“Why do you need our help?” Ahsoka asked.

“And why should we give it?” Anakin added.

“Unless you want half of all life in the universe to be exterminated, you will help me,” Strange said.

“Are you telling me that someone is just going to kill half the galaxy, just like _that?”_ Anakin said, snapping his fingers on the word _that._

Strange nodded. “Exactly like… _that,”_ he said, snapping his fingers.

“How about you explain some more, Master Strange?” Anakin said.

 _“Doctor_ Strange,” he corrected. “And we don’t have time. I’ll _show_ you.”

“What are you talking about?” Ahsoka demanded.

“A mind meld. A way to transfer images, thoughts, from my mind to yours with no need for explanation.”

“Like a Force bond?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes, I suppose. Somewhat,” Strange said.

Anakin sighed.

“Fine,” he said, “but only me.” He lowered his lightsaber.

“What?” Ahsoka yelped, putting away her own saber. “Master, you have to let me see too!”

“No, Ahsoka. We don’t know anything here.”

“Which is why I need to do it too!”

“I’ll fill you in. Do it, Strange,” Anakin said.

Strange raised his hand to Anakin’s head. He placed his thumb against Anakin’s jaw, his pointer finger against his cheekbone, his middle finger to his temple.

“Ready?” Strange asked.

Anakin nodded.

Strange closed his eyes.

* * *

_“Too many mouths, not enough to go around.”_

_A desolate planet, littered with broken machinery._

_“I offered a solution.”_

_A huge purple… thing with a golden glove on one hand._

The word _Thanos_ appeared in Anakin’s head, along with the knowledge that it was the purple thing’s name.

_“With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers. They would all cease to exist, I call that… mercy.”_

_Six slots on the golden glove, four of them occupied with jewels of purple, blue, red, orange._

_“When I’m done, half of humanity will still be alive. I hope they remember you.”_

_A man in broken armor collapsing to the ground._

_A green stone added to the others, one slot left empty._

_“Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn.”_

_A shattered body coming back together, only to break again._

_A yellow stone added to the others, all six slots filled._

_“You should have gone for the head.”_

_A snap of the glove’s fingers._

_A blinding flash of energy._

_People everywhere crumbling to ashes._

_Thanos fleeing to a remote planet._

_“It almost killed me!”_

_Another explosion of energy._

_“I am… inevitable.”_

The images came faster after that.

_A journey through time and space._

_Two identical men dressed in red, white, and blue fighting each other._

_A metal hand grasping for a metal sphere, melted and twisted by the heat of a force field._

_A man screaming as a woman fell to her death._

_A hammer flying into the hand of a warrior._

_Another snap of the fingers, the same stones, a different glove._

_The return of all the people who had disappeared._

_A giant ship, raining down fire on a building._

_Three men attacking Thanos with lightning and fire, all three of them defeated in succession._

_Thanos leading an army._

* * *

Strange pulled his hand away from Anakin’s head, saying nothing.

Anakin’s face felt damp, warm and cold at the same time. He let out a shaky breath, then drew in another, ever so slowly, his lungs shuddering and spasming.

Something touched his arm.

He looked down.

Ahsoka’s hand.

“Master?” she said quietly. “What was it?”

Anakin swallowed and shook his head. “It—it was horrible.”

Ahsoka gave his shoulder a little squeeze, rubbing a circle on his collarbone with her thumb. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, sending him a sense of _it’s okay, you’re fine_ through the Force.

Then she dropped her hand and turned to Strange. “Show me.”

“No, Ahsoka!” Anakin snapped.

Ahsoka flinched.

“No,” Anakin said again, quieter.

“She has to know,” Strange said.

“No, she doesn’t!” Anakin yelled. “Here, Ahsoka. This big purple guy killed a lot of people and now we have to go kill him before he kills more. There.”

“Master, I think you should listen to Doctor Strange.”

Anakin took a deep breath and let it out. “Nobody should have to see that,” he said. “Especially not you.”

“You saw it,” she pointed out.

He didn’t reply.

“It’s only worse if you keep it to yourself,” Ahsoka said.

Anakin closed his eyes. “No—”

“Please.” She pushed so much love, so much care into that one syllable.

Anakin opened his eyes.

“If you insist,” he said, trying to pull up a smirk.

“Thank you,” Ahsoka said softly. She turned to Strange. “All right, come on,” she said, gesturing to the side of her head.

Strange placed his hand on the side of Ahsoka’s face and closed his eyes again. His mouth and eyebrows tightened ever so slightly in concentration.

Ahsoka’s eyes closed. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then she started to breathe faster, her shoulders heaving.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Then, after what couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, Strange pulled his hand away.

Ahsoka’s eyes flew open and she gasped.

Anakin felt his eyes go wide as he panicked over her panic. “Hey, hey, Ahsoka. Shh. You’re okay.” He pulled her into a hug, one hand rubbing her back, the other resting protectively on the back of her head.

“You were worse,” Strange said.

Anakin rolled his eyes and looked down at the top of Ahsoka’s head. “Looks like you outdid me again, Snips,” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Ahsoka gave a weak laugh. At least that’s what Anakin thought it was. Maybe it was a sob.

He pulled back and crouched slightly to look her straight in the eyes. “You okay?”

She nodded and managed a smile. “You’re so overprotective.”

Anakin chuckled slightly, patting her shoulder. “Yep, you’re fine.”

Ahsoka smiled, then looked down as if in thought, her brow furrowing. “If that was five years ago…” She frowned and looked up at Strange. “We didn’t experience that five years ago. Or… ever.”

Strange shrugged. “Perhaps Thanos didn’t feel the need to, uh… _adjust_ you. Or maybe he just overlooked your galaxy, though I doubt it. It’s impossible to know. But we _do_ know that trillions of lives are at risk.”

“So, how do we help?” Ahsoka asked.

“You have an army that was made to be the best of the best. Not to mention your own abilities.”

“So all we have to do is go kill this Thanos guy and everything will be fine,” Anakin said.

“Basically,” Strange said. “We also have to make sure he doesn’t get the stones. Also, he has an army.”

“Well, I have a lightsaber,” Anakin muttered.

“I have two,” Ahsoka said.

“When you’re done, we have things to do,” Strange said.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on!” Anakin led the way out of the room and fell into step next to Strange.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before coming to a lift.

Ahsoka pushed the button. “Boop,” she said.

Anakin chuckled to himself.

They stood awkwardly, waiting for the lift to arrive. If they hadn’t looked… _strange_ before, they certainly did now. Every time a trooper passed, their gaze would linger on Strange for a few seconds. Then their eyes would flick over to Anakin, who would try to nod reassuringly, and Ahsoka, who would just wave.

Finally, the lift doors opened. All three entered.

“Boop,” Ahsoka said again, pushing the up button.

“So,” Anakin said, leaning back against the wall. “Where’s Thanos?”

“I’ll worry about that,” Strange said.

“We… kinda need coordinates,” Ahsoka said.

“I’ll worry about it,” Strange said again, waving it away. “Just get together anyone who wants to help.”

Anakin sighed. He lifted his comlink, pressing the button to connect him to Captain Rex. “Hey Rex, how are ya?” he said, trying to sound more relaxed than he felt.

_“I’m having a pretty all-right day, sir. You?”_

Anakin raised an eyebrow. He looked up at Strange, then back down at his comlink, the light blinking softly on his wrist.

 _Pretty all-right_ was not the first phrase he would use to describe his day.

“We’re all… fine… here… uh, thank you.”

Ahsoka facepalmed. “Brilliant,” she muttered.

_“Is something wrong, General Skywalker?”_

Anakin sighed. “Uh… can you get together any of the boys who wants to save the universe by fighting a purple guy and a bunch of aliens? In the hangar?”

_“With all due respect, sir… what is going on?”_

“I’ll explain later. Just do it.”

_“Uh…”_

_“Pleeease?”_ Anakin said, not without sarcasm.

_“Uh… yes, sir.”_

“Thanks.” Anakin said. He turned off his comlink and crossed his arms, looking at Strange. “So what exactly are we trying to do?”

“Stop Thanos from getting the stones. Defeat him and his army,” Strange said.

“Doesn’t sound too bad, huh, Snips?” Anakin said, elbowing Ahsoka gently and smirking down at her.

“We’ve survived worse,” she said with a smirk of her own. “And won.”

“Don’t underestimate Thanos,” Strange said.

The lift stopped and the doors opened. Ahsoka led the way into the hangar, where Rex and a few other clones were standing. When the clones saw Anakin and Ahsoka, they snapped to attention.

“At ease,” Anakin said. “How many do you have coming, Rex?”

Rex chuckled. “Plenty, sir. Now what is it we’re doing?” He flicked his eyes at Strange, wordlessly asking _who is this guy?_

“I’ll explain when everyone gets here,” Anakin said. Clones were already entering the hangar, some talking to their brothers, others inspecting their gear; Anakin wondered how many were coming.

After a few more minutes, Rex said, “Well, I think that’s about all of ‘em.” He activated his comlink. “If you’re coming on the mission and you’re not in the hangar, hurry up!” he said into it.

Anakin laughed. “Thanks, Rex.”

“Anytime, sir.”

“All right,” Anakin called. “Listen up.”

The clones stopped talking and gathered around.

“If you’re here, you accept that what we’re about to do is very dangerous, possibly stupid, depending on your point of view. We’re going to confront someone with a huge army and try to keep him from gaining godlike powers and destroying half the universe. If you want to back out, do it now. Nobody would blame you. In fact, if you back out you’re probably smarter than the rest of us.”

“Well, I for one am too stupid to back out,” Hardcase called.

A chorus of agreement went up.

“Okay! Great!” Anakin yelled, holding up his hands for silence. “Doctor Strange will explain the details. Strange?” He gestured to the sorcerer.

Strange stepped forward. “Thank you. I am Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts. I have come here seeking help against Thanos, a genocidal Titan who wants to exterminate half of all life in the universe. If he obtains all six of the Infinity Stones, he will be able to do so with a snap of his fingers.”

“Why only half?” someone piped up.

“So that the remaining half will have more resources to distribute amongst themselves.”

“Well, can’t the stones just make more resources?” Rex asked.

“That would allow population to grow even more, not solving the problem,” Strange said. He raised his voice again so all could hear. “With the help of my allies, we need to stop Thanos from getting the stones and defeat him and his army. Any questions?”

A clone’s armored hand raised into the air.

Strange pointed to its owner. “Yes.”

“Where are the stones right now?” the clone asked.

“They are currently in possession of my allies.”

“’Kay.”

“Anything else?” Strange asked.

Nobody spoke up.

Ahsoka tapped Strange on the shoulder. “How are we going to get… where we’re going?”

Strange smiled. “Leave that to me.”

“Wha—”

“Just load the troops onto the gunships.”

Anakin sighed. He clapped his hands twice. “All right, men! To the gunships!” He turned to Strange. “Come on.”

Anakin, Ahsoka, Strange, and Rex climbed onto a gunship along with a lot of clones. Strange, rather than going to the center of the hold, stayed on the edge.

“You all right there, Doctor?” Rex asked.

“Yes. Take off when you’re ready.”

Rex relayed the order to the pilot. The gunship lifted off and flew into the center of the cruiser. Normally, the doors would open, allowing the ship to exit the cruiser, but this time, the doors stayed shut.

“Now what?” Anakin asked Strange.

Strange reached into his belt and pulled out the ring thing again. He slipped it on and leaned out the side of the gunship, spinning his arm in wide circles.

A yell came from the gunship pilot.

_“What the kark?”_

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and a few other clones leaned out the sides of the gunship to look.

Directly ahead of the ship was a portal like the one Strange had made before, only this one was easily large enough for the gunship to fit through. Inside the circle was a view of a broken landscape, covered by thousands of soldiers. A huge ship hovered in the air behind the army.

Anakin looked at Strange. “Is this where we’re going?”

Strange threw his hands up. “Yeah, Sherlock. Tell them to go, we don’t have much time!”

“Who’s Sherlock?” Ahsoka asked.

“I don’t know, Snips,” Anakin murmured to her. “But I know that he doesn’t know that I don’t know.” Anakin reached up and gripped the safety handle. “Go!” he called to the pilot. “Through the portal!”

_“Sir?”_

“Go through the kriffing portal!”

_“Yes, sir.”_

The gunship began to move forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Admiral Yularen was just standing on the bridge, watching hyperspace go by, when his datapad announced a new message with a _bing!_ noise.

He pulled it out and entered the passcode.

_Inbox (1)_

_From: General Skyguy_

_Hey Admiral, this is General Skywalker. Me and my Padawan and some of the boys went to go do something, so don’t panic if you can’t find us, because we’re not here. If you want, you can drop out of hyperspace and just kinda cruise around so you don’t have to go back to Coruscant and explain why we’re gone. We should be back somewhat soon, if the universe is still intact. Hope you have a good day!_

_-General Skywalker_

_P. S. Please ignore my user ID. My Padawan changed it and I guess you can only change it once. Which is pretty stupid, in my opinion._

Yularen stared at the screen for a full two minutes.

Was this some type of joke?

He turned to the communications officer. “Comm General Skywalker, if you would, please.”

“Yes, sir.”

There was a pause.

“Nothing, sir,” the officer said.

Yularen frowned. “He’s not answering?”

“Negative, Admiral. It’s not connecting.”

Yularen sighed. “Very well then. Helmsman?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Take us out of hyperspace.”

Hopefully Skywalker and company wouldn’t be too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. It's kind of a filler before the big huge giant Battle of Earth.   
> Also, this chapter was necessary for REASONS. You'll see later.   
> I think.  
> Until next time (which hopefully will be soon)!  
> -Jimmy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of course I *should* be working on school stuff, but this is way more fun :D Let's get going!

When the gunship came out on the other side of the portal, the first thing Ahsoka noticed was the ship.

It was a big ship, easily the size of a _Venator-_ class cruiser. It looked like someone had taken a giant hunk of scrap metal and hammered it into a vaguely aesthetically pleasing shape.

Then Ahsoka noticed things flying in the air. She looked closer and saw… she didn’t know what she saw. There were small speeders flying through the air, but there were also other things that looked like a combination of snakes, worms, and fish, somehow _swimming_ through the air.

Below the giant battleship, smaller ships (still quite big) had landed and were pouring out troops. Ahsoka leaned out to get a better look, her lekku whipping in the wind.

There were a whole bunch of… weird creatures. Even Ahsoka’s Togruta vision couldn’t see too much detail from up in the air, but the giant beasts being released from within the dropships didn’t look too good.

“I’m guessing we’re fighting _them?”_ Ahsoka said to Strange, gesturing in the general direction of the huge ship and its army.

Strange nodded.

“Oh joy,” Anakin muttered.

“But you’re not the only help I got,” Strange said, pointing towards the back of the gunship.

Ahsoka and Anakin turned to look behind the gunship and almost fell out in surprise.

More portals like the one they had traveled through were spinning into existence, both in the air and on the ground. From the portals came countless soldiers and ships.

“Yes. Now, if you could kindly direct your pilots to land…” Strange said.

Anakin rolled his eyes and called to the pilot, “Take us down!”

_“Right away, sir!”_

The gunship banked and turned in a wide semicircle to land near the portals.

Anakin lifted his comlink and activated it. “All right, everyone, here we go! Pilots and gunners stay on board, we’re going to need air support.” He added under his breath, “And any other type of support we got handy.”

“Don’t worry, you have my support,” Ahsoka said, patting Anakin’s shoulder.

Anakin laughed softly. “Thanks, Snips.”

When the gunship touched down, Strange immediately disembarked and went striding off somewhere, his cloak billowing out behind him. Not knowing what else to do, Anakin and Ahsoka followed.

Strange stopped next to a man holding up glowing golden discs. “Is that everyone?” Strange asked.

The man looked at him incredulously. “What, you wanted more?”

Suddenly, Ahsoka heard a deep rumbling noise.

She must have flinched, because Anakin turned to ask what was wrong.

But before he could actually ask, he seemed to hear what Ahsoka had. He whirled to face the source of the noise, while Strange simply spared a nonchalant glance.

A giant man burst up through the ruins of a building, sending debris everywhere. The man must have been at least twenty meters tall. He wore a red and black suit with a silver helmet.

Something was familiar about the giant, somehow.

“The time-traveling suit!” Ahsoka said.

“Somewhat,” Strange said. “It allows the user to change size at will, which was how they accomplished time travel.”

“That literally makes no sense,” Anakin muttered.

“You can ask him about it later. We’re going to be a little busy soon.” Strange turned to face the enemy army. He brought his hands together and then flung them apart. Golden discs materialized at his fingertips.

Anakin turned to Ahsoka. “You ready?”

She shrugged. “Are you?”

He smirked. “Yeah, of course. I’m just concerned for _you,_ my little Padawan.” He patted her playfully on the head.

She rolled her eyes and brushed his hand away, even as she smiled fondly. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Hey, uh, ‘scuse me,” someone said from behind them.

They turned.

A dark-skinned man was standing there. He wore an armored vest and vambraces, and he carried twin pistols in his utility belt. Red-tinted goggles were pushed up onto his close-cropped, dark hair.

“You’ll probably want these.” He held out two earpieces in his gloved hand.

“Oh, thanks,” Anakin said. He took an earpiece and held it next to his comlink. He pushed a few buttons on his comm, syncing the comm with the earpiece’s frequency, before returning the earpiece to the man.

The man looked at the earpiece, then at Anakin’s comm. “Uh… yeah, no problem.” He gave a nod and walked off somewhere.

As the man walked away, Ahsoka noticed that he was wearing some type of metal backpack with what seemed to be thrusters.

“Huh,” she said, half to herself, half to Anakin. “Is that a jetpack?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” Anakin said. “Come on, sync your comm.”

Ahsoka held her comm near Anakin’s and held down the button until the frequencies were synced. “All good.”

Anakin nodded. “Okay, let’s get back to Rex and the men.”

They went back to where the gunships had landed. The gunships themselves had already taken off again and were circling around in the smoky sky.

Rex came up to them. “Any orders, sir?”

“Hope you brought a lot of power packs,” Anakin said.

Rex shrugged. “The usual.”

“Nothing about any of this is usual,” Ahsoka muttered.

“Anything I should tell the men, then, Commander?” Rex asked, turning to her.

“You’ll want the comm frequency. Here,” Ahsoka said, tapping a few buttons on her comm.

Rex put his helmet on. “Thanks, I’ll send it to the others.”

Suddenly, a shout rang out.

_“Avengers!”_

Not for the first time, Ahsoka thanked the Force for her montrals. Following the sound, her eyes quickly locked onto the owner of the voice—a man about twenty meters away, the man who Strange had shown fighting a copy of himself.

Captain America. Cap. Steve. That was his name.

“Assemble,” Steve said, barely loud enough for Ahsoka to hear.

 _“Assemble,”_ she repeated for Anakin’s sake. She did that a lot, since she could hear much better than a human. She looked at Anakin, who looked just as confused as she was. “I think we _are_ assembled, right?”

“I think so,” Anakin said. “And how does he expect anyone to hear that?” He looked around. “Like, everyone here is human.”

“Yeah, judging from how it sounded to me, _you,”_ she poked him, “would have to be right next to him to actually hear it. He should use the comms, I wonder why he didn’t.”

Suddenly, someone let out a battle cry.

Hundreds more quickly joined it.

Everyone began running forward.

Anakin blinked. “Oh, so that means _go?_ We’re going now? Okay.”

Ahsoka drew her lightsabers and ignited them, twirling them around to loosen up her wrists and maybe show off a little. “Guess so.”

Anakin drew his own saber. “Stay close to me. We’re better as a team.”

“Yep.”

And they charged forward.

* * *

The first opponent they came across had four arms and way too many teeth.

It could be described as a frightening creature.

Indeed, such a description would be the first thing pretty much anyone would think of.

Unfortunately for the alien, it knew it was a frightening creature and so wasted time trying to intimidate Anakin and Ahsoka by roaring in their faces.

The alien didn’t even get a chance to finish roaring before Anakin silenced it.

But then there was another alien, and another.

Ahsoka’s vision became a frenzy of snarling creatures, blaster bolts, and the green flashes of her lightsabers. If she had been counting her kills, she would’ve lost count long ago.

After a few minutes, she and Anakin managed to clear some space around themselves.

It didn’t look like it would last long, though. Already, more aliens were gathering in a ring around the two Jedi.

“Snips!” Anakin yelled, batting away a blaster bolt. “Remember that one thing we tried?”

She frowned. He could only be referring to a certain plan they had considered for when they were surrounded. The idea had sounded cool and maybe even effective, but when they had tried to practice it…

“Where you almost got your hand cut off?” she yelled back.

“Which was entirely your fault!”

“It’s not my fault you don’t know how to catch!”

“Whatever. Let’s try it.”

Ahsoka held up her hands, lightsabers and all. “Not responsible for injury, death or dismemberment—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Anakin interrupted. “On three. One.”

Anakin and Ahsoka backed toward each other.

“Two.”

They stopped when they were about a meter apart.

“Three!”

Ahsoka tossed her shoto to Anakin, leaving the blade ignited, at the same moment Anakin threw his lightsaber into the ranks of aliens.

“Ha ha! Yes!” he yelled.

“You actually got it?” Ahsoka asked over her shoulder.

“Course I did!” Anakin said, using Ahsoka’s shoto to block blaster bolts.

Ahsoka watched as Anakin’s lightsaber flew in a blue arc around them, preventing any aliens from even getting near them, let alone attacking them.

When all the aliens around them were taken care of, Anakin called his lightsaber back to his hand and tossed Ahsoka’s shoto back to her.

She caught it without even looking. “Hey, it worked!”

“It was my idea, Snips, of course it worked.”

“And you still have both hands?”

“Yep!”

A familiar voice interrupted them.

“AAAAH! Take this and a toothbrush, you four-armed kriffers! Aah-hahaha!”

Hardcase ran by, his gun spitting out blue bolts.

“Hi General! Hi Commander!” he yelled as he ran past.

“Hardcase you idiot, get back here!” Fives yelled, running after him and blasting a couple aliens on the way.

 _“Cap!”_ someone yelled over the comm. _“What do you want me to do with this damn thing?”_

Immediately, a chorus of voices replied.

_“Get those stones as far away as possible!”_

_“No! We need to get them back where they came from!”_

_“No way to get them back. Thanos destroyed the Quantum Tunnel.”_

_“Hold on! That wasn’t our only time machine.”_

_“Anyone see an ugly brown van out there?”_

_“Yes. But you’re not going to like where it’s parked.”_

_“Scott, how long you need to get that thing working?”_

_“Maybe ten minutes.”_

_“Get it started. We’ll get the stones to you.”_

“Where are the stones?” Anakin asked.

 _“I have them!”_ someone said on the comm.

Anakin slammed his finger down on the button. “WHO THE KRIFF IS ‘I’?!?!”

Suddenly, Ahsoka was aware of a heavy disturbance, a ripple in the Force, a depression in the fabric of reality.

“Master,” she interrupted. “Don’t you feel that?”

“What?!”

 _“That,”_ Ahsoka said, pointing in the direction of the disturbance.

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. “Oh yeah.”

He and Ahsoka ran towards the ripple in the Force. It grew stronger with every step, until Ahsoka saw a man in a black suit with a helmet like a cat’s face. He was running, holding a battered metal glove under his arm.

That was it.

“There!” Ahsoka yelled, pointing.

Anakin nodded. “Look!” He pointed somewhere else.

Ahsoka looked and saw Thanos lumbering after the man with the glove.

“Let’s buy him some time!” Anakin said.

“Wonder how much it’ll cost,” Ahsoka muttered.

They started toward Thanos.

But out of nowhere, a woman in a long red coat landed in front of Thanos.

“What the kriff?!” Anakin yelled.

A burning aura of red energy surrounded the woman’s entire body, and her Force signature glowed with power. She wasn’t Force-sensitive, but she was clearly not your average person either.

And she was angry.

Very, very angry.

“You took everything from me,” she snarled at Thanos, her Force signature burning with rage.

“This feels like a good time to leave,” Anakin muttered to Ahsoka. “Not that I’m scared or anything, but I don’t think we want to be anywhere near her when she deals with him.”

“Yeah, I think she’s got it,” Ahsoka agreed. “How about we go see if the cat guy needs help?”

“Sounds good.”

By the time Anakin and Ahsoka caught up with the so-called cat guy, a very strange sight met their eyes.

Rocks were coming up from the ground seemingly of their own volition, lifting the glove out of the cat man’s reach.

Ahsoka was about to jump for the glove, but Anakin grabbed her shoulder.

“Wait,” he said.

He flicked his wrist, and an old man whom Ahsoka had not previously noticed went flying far, far away.

The old man must have been controlling the rocks somehow, because they fell, releasing the glove. But before it could hit the ground, someone came flying through the air in a flash of red and gold, shot a rope which latched onto the glove, and pulled the glove into their grip.

Well, maybe it wouldn’t quite be accurate to say the person had been _flying,_ because they fell.

As soon as they hit the ground, they were swarmed by aliens.

Ahsoka and Anakin shared a look before hurrying to the rescue. With a couple of Force-jumps and some running, they soon reached the pile of aliens.

Whoever it was on the bottom of the pile was putting up a fight, because the pile was getting bigger.

Anakin reached out with the Force and began throwing aliens off the pile. Ahsoka did the same, and soon enough, all the aliens were gone.

“Whew, thanks,” said the person the aliens had been piling on top of. He got to his feet with the help of four mechanical arms extending from his back, since his natural arms were still hugging the glove tightly to his chest.

He looked up at Anakin and Ahsoka, and the glowing blue eyes of his mask widened.

“Wha… you’re Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano!” he yelled. He dropped the glove, but his mechanical arms caught it.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “Do we know you?”

“No, but I know you… I thought…” The person’s mask retracted, revealing someone no older than Ahsoka. He paced back and forth, running his hands through his already messy brown hair and muttering to himself.

“Uh… who are you?” Anakin asked.

The kid stopped and shook his head. “Sorry.” He held out his hand to Anakin. “I’m Peter.”

Anakin slowly shook Peter’s hand.

“Ooh, is that your robot hand?” Peter asked, leaning over to look closer at Anakin’s hand. “Like, I can’t even tell. It’s just like a normal hand.”

“That’s kind of the idea,” Anakin said dryly.

Peter let go of Anakin’s hand and held out his hand to Ahsoka. “Hi, I’m Peter.”

She shook his hand briefly before releasing it and looking him up and down. “How do you know us?”

“Oh, you guys—you’re famous,” Peter said. “There’s movies and TV shows about you. Except nobody thinks you’re actually real. So are you still famous if everyone thinks you’re fake? I don’t know, I guess that counts.”

Suddenly, the Force shifted.

Ahsoka, Anakin, and Peter’s heads snapped up in unison.

The cannons on the huge ship were swiveling downward.

Peter’s mask came back down over his face. “Gotta go, talk to you later, come find me after!” he yelled, tucking the glove under his arm and raising the other. A rope shot from his hand and he was carried away through the air.

The Force screamed in warning.

“Watch out!” Ahsoka yelled. Using the Force to boost her momentum, she tackled Anakin, sending them both flying just as a shot from the huge ship hit the ground.

Anakin sat up and looked at the smoking crater where they had been standing. “Whew. Thanks, Snips.”

“Any time. Come on!”

The two of them ran after Peter, following the glove’s signature in the Force. As they watched, Peter was picked up by a flying person, then tossed to someone riding a flying horse.

“This kid!” Anakin yelled. “Whoa!” He leaped out of the way of another blast from above. “Stupid big ship!” he yelled.

As if in response, the ship stopped firing.

“What?” Anakin said, stopping in his tracks.

He and Ahsoka both looked up.

The ship was now firing forward, rather than downward.

A golden streak shot toward the ship, completely impervious to the hundreds of shots being fired at it. It flew straight through the ship, causing several explosions, and flew out the other side.

“Carol,” Anakin said.

Ahsoka looked at him, deliberately projecting her confusion into the Force as an inquiry.

“Carol Danvers,” Anakin said. “Strange showed us, remember?”

As they watched, the streak of light—Carol—turned and flew towards the ground. Shortly, she took flight again, this time, Ahsoka sensed, with the glove.

“Okay, good,” Anakin said. “Not much they can do to her.”

Suddenly, an explosion sent Carol flying, the glove slipping from her grip.

“Jinxed it,” Ahsoka muttered.

Thanos came from nowhere, running to grab the glove.

“Come on!” Anakin called over his shoulder, already running.

Ahsoka followed, but in vain.

They were too far away to do anything.

No amount of Force speed could stop Thanos from getting the glove.

But suddenly, Ahsoka noticed someone who _was_ close enough.

It was the man with the red armor. Tony.

He ran towards the glove, racing to get it first, like a game between children with the fate of the universe at stake.

With a boost from his suit, Tony managed to tackle Thanos away from the glove.

But Thanos simply swung his massive fist and sent Tony skidding across the ground before reaching for the glove.

Anakin used a Force-jump to close the distance between himself and Thanos.

Before Thanos could put on the glove, Anakin landed on top of him and plunged his lightsaber down.

Thanos roared and grabbed at Anakin with one hand, the other still holding on to the glove.

Anakin evaded Thanos’s grip, dancing around on his back with an agility Ahsoka didn’t know he was capable of.

Snarling in frustration, Thanos dropped the glove, grabbed Anakin with both hands, and threw him at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka tried to catch her master, but the impact knocked her to the ground. Thankfully, Anakin had turned off his lightsaber when he was thrown.

“Ah,” Anakin groaned, rolling off Ahsoka. “Sorry, Snips.”

“No—” she coughed, “—problem.” She pushed herself up, wincing at the slight pain in her ribs and back. “You okay?”

“Probably,” Anakin gasped, the strain in his voice showing how obviously _­not-_ okay he was.

“Why’d I bother asking?” Ahsoka muttered.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice, familiar to them by now.

“Dread it,” Thanos said, striding towards them. “Run from it.”

Anakin let his head fall back. “Ah, kriffity kark.”

“But all the same,” Thanos went on, “destiny still arrives.”

Ahsoka scrambled in front of Anakin and drew her lightsaber.

Thanos stopped a few paces away and looked down at them. “Or should I say—"

Suddenly, he was whacked upside the head by a very angry clone with a very heavy Z-6 cannon.

“You do _not_ do that to my General!” Hardcase yelled.

Whack.

“Or my Commander!”

Whack.

“Not while I’m alive!”

Thanos growled and swatted away the next strike from Hardcase’s gun.

“Whichisprobablynotverymuchlongerbutohwell!” Hardcase added quickly, making the wise decision of backing up and using his gun as a gun rather than a melee weapon.

The blue bolts merely glanced off Thanos’s armor as he strode towards Hardcase.

This was not looking good.

Ahsoka pushed herself to her feet and stumbled toward Thanos.

She knew she was too weak to do anything, but she had to try.

Thanos was gaining on Hardcase.

Ahsoka clenched her jaw and forced her aching body to move faster.

Still not fast enough.

She wasn’t going to make it.

But just at that moment, Thor dropped from the sky and swung his axe.

Thanos never saw it coming.

There was a sudden silence, punctuated by a heavy thud as Thanos fell to the ground.

For a moment, everyone stared.

Then the silence was broken by Hardcase.

“Whew,” he said, pulling off his helmet and wiping his gloved hand across his forehead. He looked up at Thor. “Thanks.”

“It was no trouble, my friend,” Thor said, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Haardcaaase!” Ahsoka shrieked, tackling him in a quick hug before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. “You’re so stupid!”

“I know, Commander, wasn’t that awesome?!” Hardcase yelled, pumping his fists. “He’s all, ‘oh no, I’m scary,’ and then I’m just, ‘oh yeah? Take this!’ Bam! Bam! Bam!” He reenacted himself hitting Thanos with his cannon.

“Yeah, it was amazing!” Ahsoka said. She would have been jumping up and down if she hadn’t also been aching all over.

“Great work, Hardcase!” Anakin said, limping over to them. He looked at Thor. “And you too, of course.”

“Oh.” Thor waved his hand. “It was nothing.”

“Good work, Thor,” said Tony as he joined them. He looked around. “Now there’s just the rest of his minions to deal with.” He stumbled over to the glove. Grimacing, he bent down and laid his hand on it.

“No, wait! Let me!” Carol called. “I can take it. You can’t.”

After a moment, Tony nodded and waved her over.

She laid his hand over his.

Particles of Tony’s suit flowed over Carol’s hand, forming a glove. The particles pulled the stones from Thanos’s glove and moved them into place on Carol’s.

A huge wave went out in the Force, making Ahsoka and Anakin flinch.

Energy surged through the glove and across Carol’s body, adding to her usual glowing aura. She groaned, straining to gain control of the stones, her eyes squeezed shut with exertion.

After a moment, she opened her eyes, now glowing gold, and nodded.

“Okay,” Tony said. “Just get rid of them. Don’t worry about anything else.”

Carol lifted her hand.

Took a deep breath.

Closed her eyes.

And snapped her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, the big battle is done! Let me know what you thought!  
> Oh, and remember how I said this would be a two- or three-chapter story?  
> *cricket noises*  
> Well, actually, for some reason I only said that on fanfiction.net. But anyway, this story will definitely have more chapters. So stay tuned! Until next time!  
> -Jimmy


	4. Chapter 4

Peter's spider-sense exploded.

If he had to describe it, he would say it was like getting smacked in the back of the head and having a trombone blast a pedal B-flat into your ear at the same time (he had plenty of experience with both).

It felt familiar. It was like that time—five years ago, according to Doctor Strange, though it felt like today—when he had turned into dust. Except this time, it was stronger, probably because he was on the same planet as whoever used the stones.

And at the same time, it wasn't stronger. There was no paralyzing, numbing dread of impending doom like he had felt last time. He could tell he wasn't in danger. Which meant they had won, right?

Unless—maybe he just happened to not be in the half of the universe that was dying?

"Karen, what's going on?"

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Peter saw what was going on.

All around, Thanos's army was disintegrating into dust.

Tony's voice came through Peter's comm. _"Well, I think we won."_

"Wait, seriously?" Even though he was seeing it, Peter could hardly believe it.

" _Yep."_

"Whoo!" Peter yelled, jumping into the air and doing a backflip for the heck of it.

" _Ack! Kid, that goes into our ears!"_

"Sorry!" Peter said, quieter but with a huge grin on his face.

He ran toward Tony and everyone else, and as he got closer, his spidery-enhanced ears picked up Dr. Strange's voice.

It looked like he was talking to Anakin, Ahsoka, and was that Hardcase? So the Umbara arc must not have happened yet.

"Your job here is done," Strange was saying. "Thank you for your help. I can send you back home now."

What? If they went home now, Anakin would still turn to the dark side and everything would suck.

"No! NO! Nonononono!" Peter yelled. He leaped the remaining distance to Strange and deactivated his mask. "They _cannot_ go back yet."

Strange sighed and gave him a look. "I hope you're not about to say what I know you are."

Had Strange seen Star Wars? "We have to tell them—"

"Their timeline has already been altered by my bringing them here," Strange interrupted.

"But what if that doesn't change anything?" Peter demanded. "They should know."

"We should know what?" asked Anakin and Ahsoka at the same time.

Peter turned to them and opened his mouth, but Strange cut him off. "Don't."

"But—"

"Later," Strange said, fixing him with a piercing gray glare.

"Bu—wha—okay, fine," Peter sighed.

* * *

"Later" didn't come for some time. At least, Peter didn't think it would. There was a lot of cleanup to be done.

Fortunately, after about five minutes, Tony declared, "Screw it, we saved the universe. I'm going home. Anyone who wants to come is welcome."

Peter glanced at what was left of the Avengers compound. "Uh, Mr. Stark? I think it… got destroyed."

"Oh." Tony laughed. "Not there, my _actual_ house. Karen?"

" _In five hundred yards, turn left."_

"All right, great. See ya soon!" And with that, Tony was flying off into the air.

"Mr. Stark! You're, like, the only one who can fly!" Peter called after him.

" _I think someone there has some flying vehicles you could borrow, right?"_ Tony said over the comm.

Peter's jaw dropped. "Wh—are you serious?"

" _Do you have a better idea? Just ask. I'm sure it'll be fine."_

There was a _beep_ as Tony hung up.

Peter took a deep breath. He looked around. A little ways away, Anakin and Ahsoka were lifting debris with the Force and gathering it into a pile.

He approached them slowly.

"Um…" he said, and they turned to look at him. "So, Mr. Skywalker, Miss Tano, uh, Mr. Stark said we could go to his house, and I was wondering if you could, um, take us in your ships?"

They turned to face him, and he felt himself shrink a little.

"Does this have something to do with that thing you said we should know?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, but…" He tried to think of how to explain it. "It's kind of hard to explain. I'll have to show you. Oh, and don't tell Doctor Strange."

Ahsoka smirked. "Oh, so it's a secret?"

"Well… not exactly," Peter said. "Lots of people know."

"So why does it matter if Strange knows?"

"He does, but he'd probably get mad at me for telling you."

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a smirk.

* * *

And that was how Peter found himself in the copilot's seat of a Republic gunship.

" _Hey, kid, I'm Hawk,"_ the pilot said, twisting in his seat to wave at Peter.

He was Hawk? Hawk was, like, the most famous pilot in the 501st Legion, if not in the entire Grand Army of the Republic.

"Uh, yeah, hi, I'm Peter," he managed, waving back.

" _Nice to meet you. Where're we going?"_

"Uh…" Peter looked at the controls around him. "Is there, like, a navigator thingy? Is that back here?"

" _Yeah, should be a little blue screen on your left,"_ Hawk said.

Peter spotted it. "Oh, okay. Uh…" He activated his mask, and Karen popped up with a helpful little prompt with coordinates.

"Thanks, Karen," he murmured, typing in the numbers. A dot appeared on the nagivator screen, and Karen murmured a _yep_ into his ear. "There, I think that's it."

" _Looks good. Thanks!"_

"Yeah, no, no problem." Peter leaned back in the surprisingly comfortable seat and took a deep breath.

He was in a freaking Republic gunship.

With clone troopers and Jedi.

Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, just… explain it one more time?”

“Um… there’s a bunch of movies and stuff about you that we have here and I’m going to show them to you.”

Anakin, Ahsoka, and the entire 501st stared at him the same way they had the first three times he had explained.

“Uh… okay,” Anakin said slowly. “Can you… prove it?”

Peter rubbed his chin. “Um… let’s see, uh…” He looked at Ahsoka. “You’re like, sixteen, right? Around there?”

Ahsoka snorted. “Well, obviously _around there.”_ She and Anakin exchanged a quick glance. She was fifteen, technically, but her birthday was soon.

“Yeah. Okay, so then…” Peter turned to Anakin. “You’re probably about… twenty-one?”

Anakin shrugged. “Lucky guess.”

“Um…” Peter looked over at the clones. “Jesse and Hardcase?”

“Yeah?”

“Hi!”

“You guys drew a tauntaun on the wall in the bathroom at 79’s and wrote _Fives’s Sister_ next to it.”

Fives frowned. “Wait, wha—?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jesse said, shaking his head. “I have no memory of that at all.”

“I… think I do,” Hardcase said slowly.

“You di’kuts realize she would be your sister too, right? And what even—is that supposed to be an insult? Tauntauns are cool!”

“I told you, I don’t remember doing that at all!”

“You were probably, ah… you know, not quite yourself,” Hardcase stage-whispered.

 _“We,_ you mean?”

“If it makes you feel better.”

“So you _did_ do that,” Anakin cut in.

Jesse shrugged. “Apparently.” He looked at Peter. “Why do you even know that?”

“Well, someone pointed it out in a video, and I didn’t actually know if it was Jesse and Hardcase, but the person suggested it and the more you think about it the more it makes sense.”

Yes… that was the exact type of thing to be expected from those two.

“Anyway. Here.” Peter turned on the holoprojector kinda thing on the wall. He clicked through a bunch of menus and brought up a search bar. “C… L… O… N… there it is.”

Anakin’s jaw dropped. On the screen was a picture with himself, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan—was that Maul?—with bright yellow letters declaring _STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS._

“Oh right, season seven!” Peter murmured. “I wasn’t here…”

Ahsoka frowned. “Wh… is that me? Why are my lightsabers blue?”

“It would appear so,” Anakin said.

“I’m… older.”

“Still shorter than me, though.”

“It’s art, Skyguy! It’s called perspective!”

He ignored her. “At least, I think that’s supposed to be me?”

“Yeah, Master. That’s how you look. But—” Ahsoka gestured at the picture of herself. “What _is_ this? Why do I have blue light—wait, those are _mine._ Why’re they blue?”

“I don’t know. I do like that outfit you have, though. Look, you have armor. And an actual shirt.”

She shoved him. “Well, look at your hair.”

“What about it?”

“It’s so… long and messy!”

“Is that so? And what would you know about hair, my young padawan?”

“I learned from Barriss. And Padmé. She says I’m better with hair than you.”

“Wait, what—no! How would she know—how can you—you don’t even _have_ it!”

She snickered. “Well, what’s that say about you?”

“Uh… oh look, is that Maul? That’s Maul!”

That succeeded in drawing her attention. “What? No it’s… isn’t he dead?”

They both turned to Peter, who cleared his throat and shuffled awkwardly as if he could make himself disappear into the couch.

“Hehe, uh… well, we should get going. Anyone want some snacks?”

Nobody answered.

Peter had always thought deafening silence was just some type of poetic thing, but apparently not. Or maybe that was just his heartbeat he was hearing.

“Okay, uh… anyone have any allergies?”

“Um… no,” Anakin said flatly.

“All right, cool!” Peter shot up from his seat and disappeared into the kitchen.

He found a giant box of popcorn, so that was good. And he also managed to find some jerky. Maybe Ahsoka would like that. But maybe it would be kind of racist to only give it to her? Oh, there was more. He could offer some to everyone.

No sooner had Peter started the first popcorn in the microwave than Tony came in and told him to stand back.

“Wh—” Peter started, but the familiar whine of a charging repulsor cut him off.

Tony gave him a serious look. “This is really, really stupid. Don’t _ever_ do this.”

It was cool to watch, though. And a lot faster than the microwave.

* * *

Peter had already inferred that Anakin was twenty-one, which with his birth date forty-one years before _A New Hope_ would place the current time around 20 BBY. Hardcase was here, so the Umbara arc must not yet occurred. However, the fact that the clones had Phase II armor meant that at the very least the Citadel arc had already taken place, since the clones had Phase I at that time. If Peter remembered right, the clones had Phase II in the arc with the Trandoshans… he really hoped that one hadn’t happened yet.

“Um… Ahsoka?”

“Uh-huh?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know anyone named Chewbacca, by chance?”

Her eyes narrowed slightly. It wasn’t exactly aggressive, but Peter couldn’t stop himself from scooting away a bit.

“I do… why?”

“Oh, uh, just wondering. Um. Uh, sorry.”

The tension in her eyes remained, but it was more confused now than anything else. “What?”

“You… didn’t meet under the best of circumstances, right?”

“Uh… no, I guess not.”

Peter nodded. He shifted in his seat and looked around. “Okay. Before we get started, you, uh…” he gestured at Anakin and Ahsoka with the remote, “you Jedi have to promise not to overreact.”

Anakin shrugged. “Let your ‘yes’ be ‘yes’ and your ‘no’ be ‘no.’”

“Wait, but I thought you have to make promises when you get married,” Ahsoka said.

“Oh…” Anakin smirked. “Is there something you want to tell me about, Snips?”

“What? No! It’s—”

“Have I met him?”

“Master—”

“Or her?”

“MASTER—”

“Okay!” Peter yelled. “We’re starting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will probably take a while. If you have any suggestions for episodes for them to watch, please let me know!


End file.
